


Five Times Spock and Bones Felt Each Other Up On Accident And One Time They Meant To

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Actual Real World Heatstroke Treatment, Flirty Bones, Getting Together, I Guess Kind of Dub-Con Kissing, Injury, Kirk Knows, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Pollen For Communication Not For Sex, Southern charm, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Kisses, bickering as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: They really have got to stop ending up like this. It might be Bones' fault because he is a pretty touchy guy. The blame could easily be assigned to Spock, after all someone so in control of their emotions should not continue to find themselves in such situations. One way or another Spock and Bones need to find a way to communicate that doesn't involve the two of them accidentally kissing, groping, or cuddling each other. Or licking each other on the eyebrow...
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	1. Cattywampus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have written in ages! It felt really good to write it and even if I wrote the last two chapters in a frustrated haze I am actually pretty pleased with how this turned out! Please enjoy and feel free to hit me up on my tumblr [magicalweirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com)!

Spock was not one to assign blame unless it was the logical thing to do. In this case it was absolutely the logical thing to do and the blame was to be placed squarely on the shoulders of Leonard McCoy. 

It started on the bridge where, as Spock frequently told the doctor, he was not needed nor even authorized to be but there he was, at the captain’s right as always. McCoy was leaning against the captain’s chair, his head dipped slightly so he could talk in semi private with the captain. The captain snorted a laugh at something McCoy said and Spock had just a moment to turn back to his readouts before he could feel the men’s eyes on the back of his neck. 

“Mr. Spock, report.” Captain Kirk requested. 

“Nothing as of yet, captain.” Spock replied, looking up from his viewfinder and clasping his hands behind his back. “The quadrant seems to be mostly unexplored and there are no current life signs in the area.” 

“Didja try reading outside of your own science bench?” McCoy quipped, moving across the bridge with a grin and perching on the ledge next to Uhura. Spock did not choose to rise to the bait this time, not in the current mood to argue with the doctor and instead content to turn and continue working on his science readings. A sudden slight shift in the balance of the ship had him stumbling forward, his head connecting with the viewfinder. Spock quickly regained his balance, standing up to see startled McCoy nearly in an equally startled, but laughing, Uhura’s lap. 

“Sorry, miss, is this seat taken?” The doctor was asking with a smile that Spock had been told was ‘flirtatious’. Uhura laughed and swatted at him. 

“Dr. McCoy if I didn’t know you better I would accuse you of coordinating that.” She teased as the doctor stood and straightened his scrubs. 

“Darlin’ I promise when I come looking for a reason to get in your lap it will be much smoother than some space turbulence.” he was grinning again. Spock didn’t realize he had been staring, feeling a… something in his stomach until McCoy turned to Spock, his face serious as he moved closer to the vulcan “Heard ya bonk your noggin there, Spock you okay?” 

Spock blinked and reached to lightly touch a spot on his forehead just above his eyebrow that, now that he was reminded of it, was beginning to sting the slightest bit. Nothing he felt he needed medical attention for, though. “I am quite alright doctor. Though, I believe it might be better if you were in your medical bay so that people who could have actually been injured will have your skills if required.” 

McCoy rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Typical vulcan, I try and make sure he’s okay, he tells me to bust my ass back to sick bay.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow but before he could retort he watched as the doctor frowned at him. 

“Yer eyebrows got all cattywampus, here,” He said, and if Spock had not been so startled by what was happening he was sure he would have responded in a way that would have quite possibly shattered McCoy’s wrist, right before McCoy licked his thumb and reached to smooth it over Spock’s eyebrow. 

Spock stood in perfectly still horror as the doctor rubbed a slightly hot and far too wet thumb over his eyebrow to, as far as Spock could surmise, ‘fix it’. 

“There.” McCoy said with a half grin, “Back to looking pointy.” 

Spock was…. Unsure if the doctor was mocking him or if he, in his own primitive human way, genuinely thought this was helpful. He simply stood looking at McCoy blankly until the voice of captain Kirk saying something about checking engineering penetrated his awareness. He heard Uhura say something about connecting them to Scot in engineering and McCoy was turning away from him saying something about getting back to medical and Spock turned around so he could return to his workstation. Where he stood. His eyebrow still slightly wet from the doctor’s saliva and smelling of filtered human blood and the doctor. 

Later that night Spock stood in his quarters, looking at the eyebrow that still smelled faintly of the doctor. He reached up, hesitantly, and rubbed at it. Even with his heightened sensitivity he couldn’t feel the dampness anymore. He rubbed his fingers thoughtfully. 

“Computer,” He stated, not looking away from the eyebrow, “Find definition of ‘cattywampus’ spelling… unknown.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learned when I sent this to my fantastic beta, Kiwi, that cattywampus is a VERY southern word.


	2. Application of Cooling Agents to Multiple Body Points

If you asked Bones to assign blame he would be thrilled to do it. Nearly everything on the ship that went wrong was Spock’s fault, Jim’s fault, or a horrible mix of both. This though, whatever this was, this was all Spock’s fault. 

This was just goddamn peachy Bones thought, his head swimming as he tried to keep his eyes open. The transporters were broken and the planet he was stranded on was at least as hot as Vulcan, probably hotter if the comment Spock made about the planet being slightly uncomfortable was the vulcan addressing the heat and not just that he was stuck on an away mission with Bones. 

Oh yeah. 

Spock was here. 

“Doctor you need to focus on staying awake.” 

“Don’t you think I fucking know that?” McCoy snapped at the blurry figure that was standing over him. He was suffering heat exhaustion, he could feel it. His skin was dry and red, his vision was swimming, and his shallow breathing was loud enough to exasperate his throbbing headache. He had fallen at some point, he wasn’t entirely sure when, but he was currently laying on the ground, panting, and trying to sharpen his vision enough to make out Spock. Oh god he was going to die here and Spock wasn’t even going to bring him back to the ship because Bones wa such a fucking asshole to him. 

“Spock.” his voice was tacky as he blinked up at the man who was, suddenly, much closer, scooping Bones up in his arms, his vulcan skin cooler to the touch than Bones had been expecting. He let out a noise and pressed in closer to him. 

“My readings have indicated that there is a cave nearby, doctor.” Spock was saying as he started moving, “It will at the very least get us out of the sun until we can regain contact with the ship.” 

“Don’t give a shit where we go, just keep touching me.” Bones said, very unaware of the words coming out of his mouth, “Feel like a swimming hole on an August night.” 

Bones was pretty sure he would regret those words later on but for now he was doing what he could to press his overheated red skin against Spock’s neck as the commander carried him to the aforementioned cave. 

The shade was barely a reprieve from the heat. It was just as hot and suffocating but at least now Bones was propped up against a rock while Spock stood at the mouth of the cave, checking his communicator and tricorder incessantly. 

Bones watched him, his overripe skin feeling fit to burst into flames, his head swimming with irritation, anxiety, and pain. He was pretty sure he needed to be sick but was fighting the urge knowing it would just turn into him dry heaving and sending his body into painful spasms. He blinked sluggishly and when he opened his eyes Spock was divesting him of his shirt. 

“Hold yer horses there.” Bones slurred, “Can’t a guy get a drink first?” 

“It is vital that I help you cool your body, doctor.” Spock was saying as he stripped Bones down to his uniform pants and then did the same to himself, “You mentioned my cold nature in contrast to your warm blooded human nature therefore it is only logical that we use that to our advantage.” 

“Pillow talk needs work.” Bones grunted and then he was making a noise that he prayed Spock would let die in this cave. The cold press of Spock’s chest against his back and the icy hand on the back of his neck had Bones tipping his head forward in an effort to expose more of his neck for Spock to touch. The sudden burst of cool was enough to clear Bones’ head for a moment and he took a deep breath of dry desert air, his lungs and chest burning and causing him to cough dryly. 

“Are you alright, doctor?” Spock asked, reaching around to rest a cool hand on his chest. Bones hissed and grabbed the hand, pressing it harder against his sternum. 

“Hand on the back of my neck,” He said in response, “Quickest way to cool the body.” 

“Yes, as are the armpits and the gr-” 

“I know the fucking places to cool down the body, you green blooded son of a bitch!” Bones said, if he had been able to blush in this state he would have, “Back of the neck,” He repeated pressing back against Spock, “Only place of the three I figure we can both live with.” 

“Doctor if it is a matter of keeping you alive-” 

“Dammit Spock, if it’s a matter of keeping me alive you can put your ice cold fingers on my dick but until it gets to that just keep your hands on my neck and we’ll shake out just fine.” Bones was beginning to think that it might be a better idea to simply die of head stroke at this point. 

Behind him Spock took a breath and then nodded, lifting the hand from his chest to rest on the back of his neck alongside the other one. Bones sighed and let his eyes close. He wasn’t going to pass out. He just wanted to keep his eyes from drying out in the hot air. 

“I cannot allow you to lose consciousness, doctor.” Spock said, giving his neck a light squeeze in an effort to keep him awake. 

“I ain’t gonna pass out.” Bones reached to weakly bat at him, “Just trying to keep my eyes from drying out.” 

He felt Spock nod, “Logical.” 

“Well if you’re gonna get nasty.” Bones muttered. 

“That was not my intent, I was simply complimenting you on your choice.” 

“And I was simply making a joke, jackass.” 

They were still quietly arguing when Kirk’s voice filled up the cave nearly an hour later. “Gentlemen I hope I’m not interrupting!” if Bones had had any moisture in his body he would have cried. “Ready to beam aboard?” 

“At once captain.” 

Bones was pretty sure he was delirious but just before the transporter beam locked onto them he thought he felt Spock release a shuddering sigh and stroke the back of his neck. 

But that couldn’t be right. 

The next time Bones was awake he was in sick bay with Jim sitting beside his bed, his hand laying limply on the mattress as if he had fallen asleep holding the doctor’s hand. Bones smiled and reached out to squeeze Jim’s hand, happy to have his friend so close and also oddly sad, like something was missing. He considered this for about a second before he was hollering that he needed to be up taking care of patients and tried to clamber out of the hospital bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat Exhaustion can be combated by applying ice packs or water bottles or vulcan hands to the back of the neck, arm pits, and groin. Great for fan fiction plots and also if you are ever tired from being outside put a water bottle on the back of your neck!


	3. Cowboy Lotion

Perhaps Spock had been slightly more tactile than was warranted but it hardly seemed like the thing to complain about when the very action kept Doctor McCoy alive. If further blame were to be placed it would of course continue to sit with the doctor as none of his actions were necessary. 

“It smells nice, you just have no class.” 

“It smells like something from an ancient cowboy movie.” 

Spock walked into the medical ward and clearly into the middle of an argument between the captain and Doctor McCoy. It did not seem to be heated in any way and both men were laughing, but it was still clearly an argument that was apparently based around the doctor’s new lotion. It was, unlike the Starfleet regulation lotion, scented. 

“Mr. Spock!” The captain smiled as he waved at the man, “Please tell our good doctor that his lotion makes him smell like a gun toting man from the west.” 

“I cannot do that as I am unaware of what such a person smells like.” 

“Ya can’t drag Spock into this, bastard’s got no taste to begin with.” McCoy was grinning as he said this, Spock was getting marginally better at being able to judge when he was making an affectionate jab and he was reasonably sure that was what this was. As he spoke Spock watched the man reach for the tube of lotion and squeeze some into his hands. Spock inhaled through his nose and, ah, it was not unpleasant. It smelled of spice and wood smoke and while Spock was still not sure what the captain meant he did think it suited the good doctor rather well. 

“Ah dammit,” was the last thing Spock heard before Dr. McCoy was grabbing his hands and rubbing lotion onto them, “Got too much, always doin that.” 

Spock was staring mutely as McCoy who was in the process of rubbing the lotion onto the outside of his hands. It was… impossible McCoy knew what he was doing, vulcans were not open about their customs or shows of affection. How on earth could McCoy know he was all being horrifically indecent by vulcan standards. Spock felt his ears turning green as he quickly slammed up his mental shields, his spine desperately wanting to shiver in response to the stimulation. Between the soft aromatic lotion, the honey colored thoughts of contentment, and the calloused hands of the doctor any vulcan would be impressed he was able to hold his composure under such an onslaught of stimulation. 

“There ya go.” McCoy finished rubbing in the lotion and turned away from Spock to shoot the captain what Spock had been informed was called a ‘finger gun’, “Now you’re stuck with the smell, Jim.” 

“I really can’t believe you would use such horrible chemical warfare on me!” the captain laughed, if he saw anything odd in what had just happened he didn’t let on, “And against Spock too! Have you no heart, Bones?” 

“Ah come on Jim,” he clapped him on the shoulder, “It’s spicy, the smell of adventure, tell ‘em Spock.” 

Spock blinked, trying to school his face into a perfectly neutral expression before humming and looking down at his notes, “I believe I need to double check these calculations in my quarters, if you will excuse me.” He quickly moved past the two men and down the hall, absolutely not speeding up when he was within sight of his door. He slipped through the sliding door, set his PADD aside and, foolishly, allowed himself to bring his hands up to his nose and inhaled the smell deeply. He closed his eyes and let his mind turn back to feel the doctor’s calloused hands gliding over his own sensitive ones, to the thick honey colored emotion of ‘contentment’ that had slipped past his walls. What he felt in response was not blood fever… but he was beginning to think he might be in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the reason I wrote this fic. It's a move that I have been wanting to write for literal years but could never find the right ship or situation. Something about the casual intimacy of putting lotion on your partner's hands is just adorable. Also sorry, Spock.


	4. The Use of Heightened Auditory Features to Ascertain the Condition of the Human Heart

While Dr. Leonard McCoy could agree that perhaps he was a little too touchy on occasion really his actions would have been entirely normal for nearly anyone else on the enterprise. He had put lotion on Jim’s and Nyota’s, hell even Scotty’s hands countless times. Commander Spock was the one who continually responded to life threatening situations by getting far more touchy than would be considered normal by  _ any  _ standards. 

Bones woke up to the feeling of something soft under his chin and something slightly heavy and cool on his chest. He made a soft wakeful noise, reaching out distractedly to paw at whatever was on his chest, maybe one of his old barn cats. When he realized he was unable to lift his arm he snapped fully awake. Bones was paralyzed from the neck down, his entire body unresponsive, he felt himself start to panic. 

“Doctor I would request you attempt to quell your anxieties as they are particularly loud from this position.” Said the light weight on his chest. 

“I can’t fucking move you fucking prick!” Bones yelled, too frantic to even try to come up with a properly colorful insult as his chest heaved with horrified breaths.

“I am aware of your condition,” Spock replied, not moving from his position and all of a sudden Bones’ worries about his own situation were dashed with the realization that Spock must be in the same predicament. “I am able to move, doctor.” Spock replied to the question he must have sussed out. “Our equipment was lost when we were attacked and I am attempting to monitor your heart rate as it was very erratic until you regained consciousness.” 

The controlled worry in Spock’s voice cut through Bones’ terror and anxiety just enough to activate his medical instincts. He grit his teeth and took a long slow breath. If his heartbeat had been erratic it made sense to fight all of his instincts and keep himself close to calm in an effort to stabilize it. Bones took another long breath in through his nose and slowly released it though his mouth. Under his chin he felt Spock shift slightly, the smooth hair tickling Bones’ chin, the heavy vulcan head on his chest at once very comforting and the exact opposite of anything that would keep his heart beating at a slow steady pace. 

Bones cleared his throat, “Uh, Spock?” 

“Yes doctor?” 

Bones could feel the delicate point of Spock’s ear through his uniform shirt, his cheeks were heating up just a mite, “Spock I think I got it from here you don’t gotta keep your head on my chest.” 

Spock remained unmoving. 

“Dammit, can’t your vulcan ears hear my heart across the cave?” He snapped, annoyed he didn’t have control of his arms to push Spock a little. 

The silence continued for a moment before Spock replied, “I was unable to hear your heart when you were first affected,” Bones couldn’t see the other’s face but the… feeling of the words was loud. He was again annoyed by his lack of use of his arms, though this time for entirely different reasons. All of a sudden Spock sat up and Bones was jarred by the sudden loss of contact. Spock looked down at him, his head slightly tilted, his face a careful and threadbare mask of perfect calm, “I must apologize for my momentary lapse of pragmatism, you are correct, I can hear your heart perfectly fine from here.” 

Bones looked up at him and swallowed, “It’s…” he wanted to ask Spock to come back, to lay back down and keep an ear on his chest again, he was unable to move and all he wanted to do was wrap an arm around Spock’s neck and pull him back down onto his chest. 

The two looked at each other and Bones opened his mouth again, not entirely sure what was going to come out but suddenly a familiar tingling feeling covered his body and the alcove they had been in was replaced by the transporter room. 

“Bones! Spock! We lost contact with you after the attack.” Jim was rushing up onto the panel, “Spock, help me carry him to sick bay.” 

“Dammit I'm not having the two of you carry me around like some damsel in distress.” Bones snapped even as Jim grabbed one side of him and threw his arm over his shoulders and Spock got the other. 

“You’re a heroic soldier returning from war!” Jim laughed, “Though I am sure Spock would be more than able to carry you around like a fairy tale princess, you’ve got the eyes for it.” 

“You can both march straight to hell.” Bones grumbled as he was dragged to the medical ward, not unaware of the feeling of Spock’s hand pressing over his heart the entire way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes on this one just that Bones deserves to be carried and I think Spock would be awesome at that.


	5. Accidentally Horned Up or The Effects of Chemical Weapons on Human and Vulcan Libido in Accompaniment With Tight Quarters and A Previous Interest in The Aforementioned Human

At this point well… it wasn’t either of their faults, right? Well the blame could easily go to Spock. It could just as easily go to Dr. McCoy. Both were at fault. Neither were at fault. Faut was… elusive in this situation but it absolutely belongs to someone. 

“I believe the effects will be furthered by your heavy breathing, doctor.” 

“I’m gonna further my foot up your ass, you green blooded bitch.” 

Spock hummed and Bones leaned back against the wall, panting hard. This was the most he had run in probably a decade and his body was loudly letting him know. He and Spock were on a science mission that had involved the two of them meeting with the native inhabitants of this planet. That meeting, however, had gone fantastically wrong and had resulted in the two fleeing from the meeting area but not before being hit with some sort of biological weapon. A biological weapon which, of course, was… causing arousal. An arousal that was not helped by the fact that Bones and Spock were crammed into a crevice together so they could keep hidden while the Enterprise located and beamed them aboard. 

Bones was keeping his eyes closed. He had finally regained his breath and, yeah fuck him Spock had been right, the panting had probably exacerbated the bio weapon’s effect. Which is why he was keeping himself from looking at Spock while they were squeezed almost chest to chest. 

A cool hand came to rest on his forehead and before Bones could stop himself he let out a moan, pressing into it. “Spock?” He asked, his voice strangled as he physically reeled himself back from the touch, “Spock what the fuck are you doing?” He opened his eyes and saw that Spock was looking at him with blown pupils, his face was as green as Bones’ was red. The vulcan opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. 

“I apologize doctor, the chemicals seem to be inhibiting my emotional control, I simply saw that you were overheating and was attempting to cool you down.” 

Bones looked at him blankly before grabbing Spock’s hands and placing them on his rosy cheeks, relishing the cool of it. He groaned and held tight to Spock’s hands, across from him the vulcan was starting to pant ever so slightly. 

“Feels as good as when you were feeling me up on that desert planet.” Bones groaned, he had to stop, this was wrong and Spock probably wasn’t even enjoying this. 

“I am unaware of what you mean by ‘feeling you up’,” Spock replied, his voice strained, “But if you are referring to me using my hands on your skin to attempt to keep you alive,” Bones groaned at the logical response which cut through the artificial pleasure, that was it, yeah, he had to pull away this was gross and wrong of him to take advantage and-- he attempted to move only for the hands on his face to grip him lightly, long fingers gripping the dip behind his ear and holding his overheated face in place, “I would agree, this is more preferable to that situation, and I would like to assuage your thoughts doctor to let you know that you are not the only one who is finding this… pleasurable.” 

It was right then that the rest of Bones’ body caught up with his red cheeks and he felt blood rush directly to his dick. His dick which was close enough to Spock’s thigh that all it would take was a slight shift for him to be stradling it. Damn touch telepath that he is, Spock wasted little time in adjusting his thigh to press against the doctor’s hardening cock. 

Bones let out a choked noise and gripped Spock’s hands tighter. “N-not that I am not feeling mighty worked up too Spock, but, but I feel like-- lordy-- like we should at least be in something closer to our right minds before we are doing somethin’ like this.” 

“I would tend to agree with you, doctor.” Spock replied, his eyes shutting tightly, clearly attempting to keep himself in check, “It is… difficult when you are, ah, holding my hands in such a way.” 

“Hands?” Bones asked, before quickly releasing Spock’s hands and planting his own on the wall behind him, “What? Why?” 

Spock’s eye twitched slightly at the loss of contact, Bones noted that the vulcan did not take his hands off Bones’ cheeks even as he slowly eased his thigh back. “Vulcan hands are particularly sensitive due to touch telepathy and other factors, coupled with the fact that vulcans do not ‘kiss’ in your normal human way but instead by touching hands--”

“Vulcans kiss by touching hands!?” Bones screeched, suddenly remembering a very specific time he rubbed lotion onto Spock’s hands. In the med bay. In front of Jim. 

“Yes that was quite…” Spock trailed off not entirely sure how to finish the statement. 

“I may as well have put on ten pounds of lipstick and tried to reach your tonsils with my tongue.” Bones said, his cheeks burning with embarrassment under Spock’s hands. 

“That would be impossible as I do not have tonsils.” Spock replied. 

“It was a figure of speech, you gorgeous vulcan idiot!”

A charged silence settled between them. Bones’ cheeks hot under Spock’s hands that were not quite as cool as they had been. The two seemed to be too wound up to move, both aware that any movement could turn… well. 

Finally Bones cleared his throat, “Listen, uh, listen Spock.” 

Spock arched an eyebrow, not opening his eyes. 

“When we, uh, get back to the ship, get this all washed off…” Bones wasn’t sure how to continue and took a breath, his breath coming out hot and short between Spock’s arms. How was he supposed to ask a guy he was currently sex pollened out with, who he had, apparently, already made out with, if he was interested in a date. Not that Spock was gonna say yes anyway, not that Bones deserved him to say yes. Dammit this would all be easier to process if he weren’t so impossibly horny. 

“Your thoughts are incredibly loud, doctor.” 

Bones jumped and then moaned at the friction from the action, “Goddamnit,” He huffed, “Touch telepath, fucking let go of me then, will ya?” 

Spock seemed to steel himself before slowly letting go of Bones’ face. 

The loss was horrible. 

They stood. 

“So ya heard all that did ya?” 

A nod. 

A sigh. 

“Listen Spock I get it, wouldn’t want to do with me neither if I were you…” He bit the inside of his cheek, attempting to ease further away from Spock, not that the current position they were both in allowed it. 

“Doctor,” Bones heard Spock take a breath, “Leonard,” 

Now it was Bones’ turn to take a startled breath.

“Should we return to our sober states and you are still interested in, as you term it, ‘going with me’, I would be amenable to it.” 

Bones let out a laugh and then moaned, his cheeks jumping higher in color, “‘Still interested’ damn Spock,you don't gotta throw me a bone just because we're both horned up, I ain't gonna mention it when we get back." 

“Leonard I assure you,” Spock’s voice was strained, like he was barely containing the annoyance he felt, “I assure you I am not simply asking out of obligation.” 

“I get it, listen I accidentally vulcan made out with you and you offered to put your hands down my pants and now this and you’re feeling like you gotta--”

“I did not offer to put my hand down your pants--”

“Oh jesus and there was that eyebrow thing that I did, can barely help myself when you looked so damn cute with it all cattywampus--”

“Leonard--”

“And then that time with you listening to my heart, hell's bells we keep getting here, huh? But that ain’t no reason you should feel--”

The hand was suddenly back on his face and Bones felt an explosion of emotions wash through him, confusion, anger, affection, desire, all tinged with a golden honey color as… well fuck, as Spock filled Bones’ mind with emotions that were tightly wrapped up in the CMO. 

“You have fascinated and infuriated me for a very long time, Leonard.” Spock’s voice was overlapping the wave of feeling. “I am requesting time to get to know you on a romantic level not because we, as you said, ‘keep getting here’ but because I would very much like to continue getting here under much more… pleasant circumstances.” 

Spock was still holding his face and Bones was still looking up at him with dewy eyes when the transporter finally, finally picked them up. The last thing either of them heard before they disappeared was Bones whispering “Well I’ll be damned…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bear to write for some reason. Maybe because it was The Chapter or maybe because it ended up being my longest or maybe because it was just an odd situation that I was creating but, all those factors aside, I am actually pretty happy with how it turned out. Remember kids, if you are hit with sex pollen and you are not in a relationship with the other person who is hit with sex pollen use this as an opportunity to talk it out with them.


	6. Finally...

The next time it was Bones’ fault, then Spock’s, then Bones twice, then Spock, then Bones in a situation that absolutely did not call for any such action and he was exceedingly smug about it. This time… well it was kind of both their faults. Again. 

Bones was drinking bourbon and looking out the window of the observation deck. It was late and he couldn’t sleep and Spock was on an away mission which was why he couldn’t sleep so he was drinking and watching the stars speed by. 

“He’ll be fine.” He told the stars as they whisked by. “It’s a routine mission and he’ll be just fine, yer worryin’ over nothin’.” He took another sip of his drink and tried to focus on not tapping his fingers like he did when he was nervous. 

The soft woosh of the observation deck door jogged him from his thoughts and he pressed the glass to his lips, determined to ignore whoever it was. 

“I must say it is odd to not see you talking to yourself, doctor.” 

Bones was turning around, setting his drink aside, and wrapping his boyfriend in a hug before he could even fire off a retort. He hugged him tightly and thrilled when Spock stiffly hugged him back, he was getting slightly more comfortable with human displays of affection. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” He said, pulling back to smile up at him, “And I never talk to myself. Though, with a ship this full of bullheaded idiots it’s a wonder I don’t.” 

Spock chose not to reply and to simply kiss the doctor gently, resting his hand on the man’s face as he did so, feeling the relief of his partner wash through the skin to skin bond. “You are not often in the observation deck.” He said as the doctor moved to kiss his cheek and jaw. 

Bones pressed his face into Spock’s neck and mumbled “Room was lonely,” quietly enough that he hoped it wouldn’t be audible. 

Above him Spock made a deep sound in his chest and wrapped an arm loosely around Bones’ waist. “I fail to see how moving to another empty location would combat the room being lonely,” Spock said as he gently squeezed Bones to his chest. 

“Damn these fucking things,” Bones said with a laugh moving up on the balls of his feet to kiss Spock’s earlobe. “Can’t keep anything from them.” He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck for better balance and moved further onto his toes, kissing along the shell of his delicately pointed ear. 

Spock felt his heart rate elevate slightly as he unconsciously angled his head so Leonard could better access his ears. “I was under the impression you disliked my ears,” which was a bold faced lie, he was well aware that the doctor quite liked his ears.

Bones gently nibbled on the tip of Spock’s ear and enjoyed the way the vulcan’s arms tightened minutely around him in response. “They’re cute as all hell, Spock.” He reached up and ran his thumb delicately over the curve of them. He had researched vulcan anatomy a little more in depth with an emphasis on erogenous zones after Spock had told him about vulcan hands and the very, very, little he had been able to find on the subject were quite clear. Vulcans  _ loved _ having their ears touched. 

“Doctor--”  
“I ain’t on duty.” 

“ _ Leonard _ .” 

Bones grinned and blew on Spock’s ear. 

“I believe if you are going to continue with this course of actions we should move this to a more private location.” 

Bones lightly touched his tongue to Spock’s earlobe. He was right, he really was, just because Bones wasn’t uncomfortable with getting a little handsy in the observation deck didn’t mean Spock liked it. It was, after all, a public space. Bones sighed and turned around in Spock’s arms, leaning back into his chest, lightly rubbing the backs of his hands. 

“Considering how much I accidentally kissed you before we actually got together you’d think we’d be kissing in every nook and cranny of the ship.” Bones joked, tipping his head back just a little and kissing his chin. 

“I am more than willing to kiss you,” Spock said, Bones couldn’t see his face from this angle but he could hear the light tinge of green on his cheek bones, “I would simply prefer to do it in the privacy of our rooms.” 

Bones smiled and pressed back into Spock one last time before nodding and stepping away from him, offering the vulcan his arm, “Well then let’s get to it, honeysuckle.” 

Bones’ smile widened as Spock did not roll his eyes and then took his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The first time in two... three? I dunno the first time in a long long time I have written anything this long. It was a ton of fun and also a lot of hard work but it's done! I really hope you liked it, as always kudos and comments are utterly adored. Please stay in, stay safe, and maybe watch Star Trek... we should all be watching more Star Trek...


End file.
